jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Opposites Game (episode)/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown during the day, and zoom in slowly.) Narrator: It was a warm, bright morning at Tarrytown Airport. (Overview of the kids' hangar; Snuffy and Jay Jay exit one by one, the first one yawning.) Narrator: Jay Jay and Snuffy were just coming out of their hangar to greet the new day, when suddenly, Herky dropped in to greet them. (Here comes the helicopter, hovering slightly before them.) Herky: Good mor-r-rning, Jay Jay, Snuffy. (Next two lines overlap.) Snuffy: Good morning, Herky! Jay Jay: Morning. Herky: Wanna fly ar-r-round the air-r-rport? Jay Jay: I'm raring to go! (He goes off; overview of the airport as one by one, skywriter, helicopter and jet plane go down the runway and lift off.) Jay Jay: Whee! (Dissolve to a stretch of sky; Jay Jay lowers into view, voicing a little yawn as Herky and Snuffy join him.) Herky: Still sleepy, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Mmm-hmm. (groans wearily) I tossed and turned all night long. How 'bout you? Herky: I had a gr-r-reat night's sleep, r-r-right up until the r-r-rooster cr-r-rowed and woke me up at sunr-r-rise. (Now Jay Jay resumes his normal awake manner, something clicking in his head.) Jay Jay: Hmm...well, that's funny. I-I never even heard the rooster crow this morning. (pauses) Hmm. Herky, you and I had exactly the opposite kind of night—You see, I tossed and turned, you didn't. You heard the rooster crow but I'' didn't! '''Herky:' Yeah, you're r-r-right! Opposites! Snuffy: (flying down to Jay Jay's left side) Jay Jay, what does "opposite" mean? Jay Jay: Well, Snuffy, it means that if one thing is one way— (increasing rate) —then the opposite thing is completely different in the whole other direction. Understand? Snuffy: Uh...no. (The yellow helicopter shakes his head slowly in disbelief, while his jet plane friend begins to think hard next to him.) Jay Jay: (to himself) Hmm...let's see, how can I explain? Herky Uh...hey! How about if we play the Opposites Game? Jay Jay: Great idea! That oughta show Snuffy what we're talking about. Snuffy: The Opposites Game? How do you play that? Jay Jay: It's simple: In this game, one player calls out something, then the other player has to find something that's different from the first in an opposite kind of way. Herky: Going so like solving a r-r-riddle. Snuffy: I still don't get it. Jay Jay: Then the best thing for us to do is to play the game and show you. Herky: You star-r-rt, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: Okay, okay. Here I go. Herky, I'm gonna fly up really high... (He rises out of view on the end of this; an overhead shot shows the jet plane is now about ten feet high over his friends.) Jay Jay: ...to the sky! (calling to below) Okay now! Herky has to tell me what the sky is like! And then, take me to something that's different in an opposite kind of way! Herky: Let's see. The sky is up high— (Long shot of the flight.) —so the opposite of high is...low! R-r-right, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Right you are, Herky! Herky: And the lowest place I can go is... (glancing downward) Oh, I got it! (He hovers o.s.) Snuffy: Hey, wait for me! (He goes o.s. as well; cut to the Dewdrop Field farm as Herky arrives, Jay Jay and Snuffy joining moments later.) Herky: The lowest place I can go is...the gr-r-round! So now, I'm taking you to the gr-r-round, because low is the opposite of high. Jay Jay: Right! Snuffy: I get it. The sky's up high, and the ground is down low. Can we keep playing? this is fun! Herky: Sur-r-re. (He hovers off the ground.) It's my turn! (giggles, flying o.s.) Follow me, ohhhhh! (The two planes follow; wipe to an overview of the Sandy Landing dockside as the trio flies over.) Narrator: Herky led Jay Jay and Snuffy to the ocean. (Cut to an overview of the ocean; the trio slowly makes their way across.) Herky: Okay, her-r-re we ar-r-re at the ocean. Jay Jay, what's the ocean like? And then, can you take us to something that's differ-r-rent in an opposite way? Jay Jay: Let's see. The ocean is full of water, so it's all wet. What would be the opposite of wet? Hmm... (An idea hits him.) Hey, hey! I know! Follow me! (He swoops o.s., the other two following; dissolve to Sunshine Desert as they gather up.) Jay Jay: Here we are: the desert. Snuffy: The desert? What are we doing here? Jay Jay: Well, the opposite of wet—is dry. Snuffy: Oh, right, right. I get it. The ocean is filled with water and all wet...and the desert has no water, so it's all dry! (jumping in place) Gee, I really like this game, Jay Jay! Herky: (giggling) Opposites ar-r-re the most fun, ever-r-r. (Cheers from all.) Jaunty melody of tuba, piano and hi hat cymbal, lively 4 (D major) (They make their way o.s.; barn door wipe to a head-on view of the sky. The trio swoop into view in a triangular formation and proceed forward.) Xylophone/glockenspiel/woodwinds in Herky: Opposite, opposite, come and play along Jay Jay: If you get the answer right, then you cannot get it wrong All: Opposites are everywhere once you learn the game Jay Jay: Like "day and night" opposites can never be the same Percussion builds (Herky flies off and comes to a halt in front of a stoplight next to Andy's Donut Shop.) Music dramatically pauses on first mention, stately resumes during second Herky: If the signal says to stop, of course the opposite is go (The light turns green on the second half, letting him go; now Jay Jay flies over Snuffy at warp speed.) Jay Jay: The opposite of fast, Snuff? Snuffy: I guess that would be slow Yeah! (Snuffy backs up slowly.) The opposite of coming is going, right? Right! (Jay Jay drops into view in time, and Revvin' Evan rises past them out of nowhere, attached to a balloon.) And the opposite of heavy would be Music degenerates into confusion during the following (The skywriter starts thinking hard before the fire truck flies out of sight.) Snuffy: Um...ooh...light! Original jaunty feel, cymbal crash on second and fourth beats (Head-on view, Herky has joined; the kids fly up and down to the beat, Jay Jay/Snuffy at once, Herky doing the opposite.) All: Opposite, opposite, come and play along If you get the answer right, then you cannot get it wrong Cymbal crashes end Opposites are everywhere once you learn the game Snuffy: Like "clean and messy" opposites can never be the same All instruments out except xylophone/pizzicato strings (He does a barrel roll and giggles; Herky lowers to watch a trio of ducks fly past.) Herky: The birds can be so quiet when flying thr-r-rough the clouds All other instruments back in, intensity builds greatly Jay Jay: But where we start to fly, we are the opposite (Snuffy, from o.s., backs into view next to Herky, startling him a little.) Herky: Loud Synth in All: Opposites are everywhere once you learn the game Stoptime Jay Jay: Like off? Herky: On! Jay Jay: Here? Snuffy: Gone! (They proceed forward slowly as the enumerations continue.) Jay Jay: Fast? Herky: Slow! Snuffy: Yes? Jay Jay: No! Herky: Stop? Jay Jay, Snuffy: Go! Stoptime ends for final line All: Opposites can never be the same Song ends on a stinger (Dissolve to Snuffy as he lowers into view) Snuffy: Can we keep playing the Opposites Game? (Jay Jay joins.) Jay Jay: Sure. The aim of the game is to keep on going until you get stuck. (Herky lowers between them.) Herky: Yeah, so let's keep going! Jay Jay: Okay! Follow me! (And away they go. Cut to an overview of the rock quarry as they saunter through.) Narrator: Next, it took them all to the Tarrytown Rock Quarry. (Close-up of the trio; they gather up.) Jay Jay: Okay. Can you take us to someplace that's the opposite of the Tarrytown Rock Quarry? Snuffy: Uh-oh. Herky: Wow, this is a tough one. Ooh...let's see now. The r-r-rock quar-r-ry is full of r-r-rocks, and...a-a-a-and...bumpy! So the opposite place would be...smooth, because smooth is the opposite of bumpy. Hmm...oh...hey! I got it! Follow me! (.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts